


nectarine

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [29]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: All it takes is a little nudge, a little help for them to find themselves in the one place where they've always wanted to be.





	nectarine

What they’re doing right now is so dangerous, possibly the most dangerous thing they’ve ever done together since debut. It’s bad, _so bad_ , could get them fired, could ignite scandal, could ruin their careers and their entire lives. 

But it’s hard to care about any of that right now, hard to think about how they’re putting everything on the line when the neon lights around them are so beautiful, otherworldly, pulsing in time with the bass of some sumptuous EDM song, and they’re together, the two of them, melted into each other from their time on the dance floor. 

They had taken something, something that Hoseok had snagged from one of his old connections, back from predebut. They had both been a bit wild back in those days, but Hoseok especially so. And it had started out deceptively subtle, making all the colors brighter and the music _thicker_ , the vibrations moving through their bodies smoothly, effortlessly like the blood in their veins. But then, it had started to work its real magic, and before they knew it, all of the tension between them that had been building up for years had dissolved away like it was nothing, and suddenly, the threshold that they were both so nervous about, that they had both been desperate for but terrified of for so long, had become the easiest, most natural thing in the world to cross. 

They had ended up where they are right now, in a lounge sofa way in the back and under cover of darkness. Nobody will recognize them, they reason, because they can barely recognize themselves. And Kihyun’s brain hasn’t quite caught up to the reality yet, that Hoseok is pressing him into the back cushion of the couch and _kissing_ him, heavy and wet, like he’s trying to consume him, his muscular thighs trapping Kihyun’s hips, his muscular arms on either side of Kihyun’s shoulders and his hands gripping the couch’s back, his weight almost suffocating. 

Each kiss feels like fire, seems to set Kihyun’s entire being alight with passion and _need_ , and Hoseok’s body is so hot and firm and big, like it’s the entire world around him and Kihyun just wants to pull him in closer, and so he does, his arms wrapping tight around Hoseok’s waist and his hands gripping hard onto Hoseok’s shoulder blades, digging into the muscles as he whines into Hoseok’s mouth, the two of them kissing so naturally, so effortlessly, moving in perfect tandem like they’re sharing one mind. 

And soon, Hoseok’s hands are moving, reaching down with expert fingers to undo his own pants and then Kihyun’s, pulling both down so that they’re finally pressed skin-to-skin, and Kihyun has seen Hoseok’s cock before, but never like this, big and hard and leaking pressed up against his own, and when Hoseok starts to roll his body against him, rolling Kihyun back into the couch as he keeps kissing him, Kihyun nearly loses his mind (even more than he’s already lost it, anyway). 

The drugs, whatever Hoseok had given him, is making everything feel surreal and dreamy, like this is just one of his many fantasies that he’s had about his hyung. It doesn’t feel _real_ , when he feels two of Hoseok’s fingers pushing past his lips, when they make eye contact as Kihyun sucks on them to get them soaking wet. The look in Hoseok’s eyes, it’s dark and heated, something Kihyun has never seen before, his pupils dilated and his eyes half-lidded, and Kihyun feels a shiver go up his spine as Hoseok lets out a noise akin to a growl, low and deep in his throat, in his chest. 

What does feel real, feels _more_ than real, is when Hoseok’s wet fingers are sliding out of Kihyun’s mouth, and slipping down, down, down, until they’re pushing past Kihyuns’ entrance and into his hot, pliant body. Kihyun’s eyes flutter closed and his lips fall open in a moan, and he squeezes Hoseok’s chest tighter as if to sink into his body, Hoseok’s heart pounding hard and steady like the bass of the music still pounding around them, so loud and smooth that it’s like they can feel it in their very atoms. And Kihyun still can’t believe it, that here they are, him and Hoseok, doing _this_ , but it’s true, it’s happening, and every second seems stretched out, every sensation amplified a thousand times as Hoseok starts to move his hands, bringing his face down to mouth at Kihyun’s throat as he starts to fuck him with his fingers. 

Each push and pull of Hoseok’s fingers has Kihyun seeing different colors and textures in vibrant bursts like galaxies behind his closed eyes, like he’s actually seeing the orgasm building steadily deep and low in his abdomen. And when Hoseok adjusts on top of him, slides his cock inside of him, it’s like nothing Kihyun has ever experienced before. 

In between the awards and the fun and all of the great times, it’s the bitter truth that still such a large part of their lives as idols often feels like a hazy, chaotic fever dream born out of anxiety. No, not a dream, but not a nightmare either, something between, something vague and uncertain and uneasy. But right now, here with Hoseok like this, with Hoseok fucking him slow and deep into the back of this little couch in this club with who-knows-what flowing through his cells like liquid fire, Kihyun really feels like he’s in a dream, one of the good ones, one that he doesn’t want to wake up from. 

And though he knows somewhere, way, way, way in the back of his mind that there will be consequences for what they’ve done, as they both climax together, curling around each other as pleasure crackles and rolls through them like fireworks, he can’t bring himself to really feel any of that, any of the dread or fear or panic or heartache. 

Right now, all he can feel is Hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
